Bitter Sweet Revenge
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Es gibt Tage, die sind einfach unglaublich. Oder auch: Man nehme einen Malfoy, einen heißen Sommertag, eine Situation, die man falsch deuten kann und eine überraschend fiese Granger. Und heraus kommt ein Tag, der Draco Malfoy gehörig ins Schwitzen bringt. HG/DM PWP Shortstory *complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim:** Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören wem auch immer, die Rechte gehören mögen. **lol** Ich schreibe das hier aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und hege keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten. :)

**Warnung: **Diese Gesichte ist recht... sagen wir mal schmutzig. Man könnte auch sagen: Plot? What Plot?** Lach **Sie ist vor Jahren aus Spaß oder/und als Geschenk für mein Betalie Mean entstanden – und bisher habe ich niemals wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu posten. Warum ändert sich das heute? Zum einen, weil ich sie bei meinem FF-Lesemarathon wiederentdeckt habe und trotz allem Schmuddelkram immer wieder herzhaft lachen musste.

Und mir erschien es zu schade, sie auf meiner Festplatte nahezu ungelesen versauern zu lassen. Ihr seid aber gewarnt: Diese Geschichte ist wirklich nicht jugendfrei, sicherlich auch etwas gaga UND der ein oder andere Charakter ist sicherlich auch etwas OOC.

**Bitter sweet revenge**

**1\. ****Unbelievable**** things**

Es gibt Tage, die sind einfach unglaublich.

Unglaublich, weil ich es endlich geschafft hatte, Potter gehörig einen reinzuwürgen. Unglaublich, weil Pansy endlich verstanden haben würde, dass ich nicht interessiert war. Unglaublich, weil mein Vater mich wahrhaftig und - ohne seine zwiegespaltene Zunge zu nutzen - gelobt hatte oder eben weil…

Nein, Moment. Ich greife mir selbst vor. Und das verdirbt ja bekanntlich jede noch so interessante Geschichte, die ich zu erzählen haben könnte. Nicht erwähnenswert, dass dies einige sind.

Aber, das hier schießt wirklich den sogenannten Vogel ab.

Es gibt Tage, die sind einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Beispielsweise, weil mir heute auf Anhieb der Exhalus-Zauber gelungen war. Oder, weil ich Potters dummes Gesicht dabei sehen konnte, UND auch noch 20 Punkte für Slytherin dafür abgestaubt habe. Von Potters heimlichem Schwarm: Professor Lupin.

Gut, ob Potter jetzt wirklich eine Schwäche für den merkwürdigen Kauz - der seit dem Jahresbeginn wieder _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ unterrichtet - hat, steht wahrscheinlich in den Sternen. Aber, es macht verdammt viel Laune, das Narbengesicht damit aufzuziehen.

Er regt sich dann immer so lange und so sehr auf, dass seine Halsschlagader wirklich bedenklich hervortritt. Ich warte sozusagen nur auf den Tag, an dem ihm endlich der hässliche Kopf platzt. Denn dann schuldet mir Zabini endlich mal 100 Gallonen. Bis dahin bin ich aber wahrscheinlich bei Merlin schon längst pleite.

Denn jedes Mal, wenn seine hässliche Visage nicht in 1000 ekelhafte Teile zerspringt, verliere ich 100 Gallonen an Blaise.

Okay, vielleicht war dieser Tag doch nicht ganz so schön, wie ich heute in der dritten Stunde gedacht hatte.

Aber, ein bisschen Viertklässlerschubsen hatte mich gerade eben schon einmal erheblich erheitert. Genug, um meinen 100 verlorenen Gallonen jetzt doch noch was Gutes abzugewinnen. Denn ich hatte auch noch Granger ärgern können.

Merlin, ihr dummes Gesicht war wirklich göttlich gewesen, als ich ihr gerade eine rosarote Mähne gezaubert habe. Und das wohlgemerkt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

Natürlich war sich sofort ganz Gryffindor einig, dass der Spaß auf meinem Mist gewachsen war. Was im Grunde aber kein Kunststück war. Denn die bescheuerten Wildkatzen gaben irgendwie für alles erst einmal mir die Schuld.

Wahrscheinlich, weil ich so gut aussah, dass ich einfach verdächtig rüberkommen musste.

Wie auch immer: Sie hatten keine Beweise. Granger sieht aus wie ein Ferkel und ich schlendere gut gelaunt, inklusive einer gerade frisch abgezogenen und aktuellen Ausgabe der Playwiz, über die Ländereien.

Nicht dass ich es nötig hätte, mir solche Blättchen reinzuziehen. Gut, dass ich es noch nie getan hätte, wäre auch eine Lüge. Nicht dass es wer merken würde, wenn ich ihnen dreist ins Gesicht lügen würde. Aber ich denke, gerade habe ich das nicht nötig.

Ich erzähle diese Geschichte ja freiwillig.

Fakten also.

Selbst ich habe schon einmal meine hübsche Nase in zwielichtige Schmuddelblätter gesteckt. Dummerweise hatte ich schon ganz andere Körperteile im Vollsuff in weitaus schmuddligere Dinge gesteckt. Doch das ist wohl eine andere Geschichte.

Ich muss fast schon dümmlich kichern – obwohl der Gedanke daran eigentlich alles andere als lustig und heiter ist – und lasse mich erschöpft unter die nächstbeste Weide fallen. Natürlich nicht die Peitschende.

Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück bis mein Rücken den Baumstamm berührt und genieße die Stille und den Schatten. Es ist heute, wie es sich für einen schwülen Sommertag gehört, ziemlich heiß. Entsprechend klebrig fühle ich mich gerade.

Himmel, dumme große Gryffindor und kleine Hufflepuffs zu triezen, war schon ein verdammt anstrengender Job. Wenigstens schien das Ganze meinen Körper so weit auszulasten, dass ich essen konnte was ich wollte, ohne so auszusehen wie Longbottom.

Ein sicherlich fieses Grinsen ziert mein Gesicht, während ich mir mit dem Schmuddelblättchen etwas Luft zufächele.

Leider ist das kühlende Resultat gleich null.

Scheiße, welcher Tag war heute? Der, an dem die Welt verbrannte? Und das Mitte Mai?

Normalerweise sollte es heute nicht so heiß sein.

Genervt lasse ich das Schmuddelblättchen neben mich fallen, löse meine Krawatte und öffne die ersten Knöpfe meines Hemdes.

Normalerweise laufe ich sonst nicht so lässig, oder auch niveaulos, herum. Doch heute schoss es wirklich die Krone vom Adler. Oder wie man das in der Muggelwelt und bei diesem merkwürdigen Sport nannte.

Egal.

Ich grapsche nach der Zeitung, fächele mir weiterhin etwas Luft zu. Und endlich wird es etwas besser.

„Puh", entwischt es mir und ich puste mir eine dezent verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Leider scheint nicht einmal die Hälfte der erzeugten Luft an meine erhitzte Haut zu gelangen. Und wenn ich scheiße noch mal für etwas arbeite, dann will ich es auch verdammt noch mal bekommen.

Ich lasse das Blättchen also erneut fallen, entledige mich der Krawatte und öffne ein paar weitere Knöpfe meines Hemdes. So ein Elend, ich bin wirklich schweißnass.

Das ist echt ekelhaft, normalerweise sollte Schweiß bei einem Malfoy nur bei extremer, körperlicher Anstrengung auftreten.

Ich lehne mich vor, reibe mir über den klatschnassen Nacken.

„So ein Elend", flüstere ich dabei und keuche leise auf, als sich meine Gürtelschnalle schmerzhaft in meinen nackten und klebrigen Bauch gräbt.

Genervt lehne ich mich wieder zurück, öffne die Schnalle und den ersten Hosenknopf und beginne mir weiter mit geschlossenen Augen etwas Luft zu zu fächeln.

Ja. Vom typischen Malfoy-Niveau und der entsprechenden Contenance, die Vater mir immer wieder einbläute, war hier sicher gerade nicht viel anwesend.

Doch immerhin zog ich mich für solche Durchhänger zurück. Potter heulte und wurde in aller Öffentlichkeit ohnmächtig.

Ein lang gezogenes, tiefes Seufzen entwischt mir und als sich irgendetwas surrend auf meinem halb nackten Bauch – zugegeben schon eher im Bereich meiner geöffneten Hose - niederlässt schrecke ich in sekundenschnelle hoch und schlage danach.

Prüfend hebe ich die Hand, meine Sucherhand: Und natürlich klebt das kleine, schwarze Mistvieh kläglich daran.

„Hab ich dich", flüstere ich gehässig und wische mir die kläglichen Überreste der Mücke im Gras ab.

Dann betaste ich meine Haut nach Bissspuren. Es fehlte mir noch, dass ich einen dieser elendig juckenden und brennenden Stich hatte. Und das zehn Zentimeter von meinem Schoss entf-

„Na na, Malfoy. Was machst du denn da?"

Langsam blicke ich hoch. Direkt in Grangers schadenfrohe Visage.

„Was soll ich schon machen, Granger? Auf dich und deine hässliche Visage warten?", speie ich hervor und lehne mich lässig zurück. „Wo sind eigentlich deine schönen, rosa Haare?"

Sie zuckt einen Moment zusammen. Gut, so hässlich ist sie natürlich nicht. Eigentlich ist sie alles andere als hässlich. Aber, immerhin ist sie Potters kleine Freundin und ein elendes Schlammblut.

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen ziert mein Gesicht und sie runzelt die Stirn, mustert mich dann. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, ziert ihr blödes Gesicht plötzlich auch ein ziemlich bedenkliches Grinsen.

„Lass mich überlegen? Was machst du bloß da?", fragt sie theatralisch. „Du hockst da keuchend unter einem Baum. Halb nackt, die Hand in der Hose und ein Pornomagazin zu deiner Rechten. Ja, Malfoy… WAS machst du wohl da?"

Mir bleibt für eine Sekunde tatsächlich die Luft weg und ich bin sprachlos.

Mein Blick fällt hinab auf meine nackte, verschwitzte Brust und das Magazin neben mir. Natürlich hat der Wind es genau in der vielsagenden Mitte aufgeschlagen.

Stöhnend streiche ich mir einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und beginne mein Hemd wieder zu schließen. Ich gebe es zu, meine Situation ist gerade nicht die beste.

Trotzdem finde ich natürlich meine Sprache wieder. Wäre ja auch noch schöner wenn nicht. Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy. Ich war dazu geboren, andere um Kopf und Kragen zu reden - und meinen dabei aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

„Granger, ob du´s glaubst oder nicht: Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", hauche ich und greife nach meiner Krawatte.

Sie stemmt ihre Hände in die schmalen Hüften, grinst mich überhaben an. „Ist es das nicht?"

Okay. Jetzt macht sie mich wirklich wütend.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich gehe zum Masturbieren auf die Ländereien? Da, wo mich jeder sehen und erwischen kann? Mit nem elenden", ich greife zum Schmuddelblättchen, „Schundheftchen, um mir auf das billige Bildnis von einer Muggelgeborenen namens", ich werfe einen Blick auf den Schriftzug am oberen Rand, „_Candy,_einen runter zu holen?"

Granger lässt die Hände zu ihren Seiten sinken, grinst mich aber immer noch unverschämt an.

Okay, ich verbessere mich: Jetzt werde ich wirklich wütend!

Schnaubend mache ich mich daran, mich aufzurichten. Doch Granger fährt mir grob und vorlaut dazwischen.

„Schlechte Idee. Du bleibst schön, wo du bist", zischt sie und kommt langsam auf mich zu.

Ich runzele innerlich überschäumend vor Wut die Stirn. „Wer bist du Granger? Dumbledore? Meine Mutter?"

„Nein. Aber, ich bin Schulsprecherin. Und ich würde sagen, ich habe dich gerade bei einer verdammt peinlichen Sache in aller Öffentlichkeit erwischt. Einer, wegen der es ganz sicher eine gehörige Tracht Prügel von Daddy setzt. Wegen der man dich vielleicht sogar von der Schule werfen könnte…", sie kommt vor mir zum Stehen, beugt sich zu mir herab, so dass ich ihre elenden Brüste durch die geöffnete Bluse sehen kann.

Ich schnaube wütend auf, kann mich nur noch gerade eben im Zaum halten. Dieses miese, integrinte Miststück…

„Hast du Beweise? Mal davon abgesehen, dass das Schwachsinn ist. Ich habe mir mit dem blöden Magazin nur-", beginne ich. Doch das elende Miststück unterbricht mich erneut.

„Es interessiert mich nicht. Fakt ist, was ich gesehen habe. Und das werde ich allen brühwarm erzählen." Mehr noch. Sie lässt sich auch noch neben mir nieder, krallt sich das blöde Magazin, was nun vor ihren angewinkelten Knien liegt.

Ich spüre, dass ich tatsächlich rot werde. Elende scheiße. Contenance Draco, Contenance!

"Dein Wort steht gegen meins", knurre ich durch schmale Lippen. Am liebsten würde ich ihr den Mopp vom Kopf hexen.

Doch irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das gerade eine verdammt schlechte Idee ist.

„Genau", haucht sie und lehnt sich regelrecht gegen meine Schulter. Dabei streift ihr Blick ganz kurz das bisschen freie Haut, das noch sichtbar ist. „Dein Wort gegen meins. Wem wird man wohl eher Glauben schenken?"

Heiser lachend wende ich den Blick ab, spüre schon wieder ihren gehässigen Blick auf mir.

Ich kann es nicht fassen, hatte das Schlammblut mich gerade tatsächlich in der Hand?

„Eins ist klar: Das wirst du bereuen. Bitter bereuen", flüstere ich so leise, dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob sie es versteht. „Also, was willst du? Soll ich dich und Potter in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen? Soll ich vor euch zu Kreuze kriegen?" Ich drehe mich zu ihr herum, bin für einen Moment überrascht, wie nah sie mir plötzlich ist. Doch ich lasse es mir nicht anmerken. „Oder soll ich doch lieber deine Hausaufgaben in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke machen, damit du endlich mal wieder Klassenbeste bist?", fahre ich also so gehässig wie nur möglich fort.

Granger zuckt tatsächlich in unerwarteter Manier mit der Augenbraue und ich meine ein leises, gehässiges Kichern zu hören. Dann sieht sie mir direkt in die Augen; und beginnt die Knöpfe meines Hemdes – die, die ich gerade fast gänzlich wieder verschlossen habe – langsam wieder zu öffnen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir diese Sache einfach beenden?"

Ich falle aus allen Wolken.

Ein mehr als nur gehässiges Lachen entkommt meiner Kehle. „Vergiss es, ich werde dich nicht ficken", speie ich hervor, nutze vor lauter Zorn sogar dieses elende Muggelwort.

Immer noch grinsend umfasst sie mein Gesicht, gibt mir einen ganz leichten Klaps auf die Wange. „Nicht doch, Malfoy. Ich will gar nicht von dir gefickt werden. Ich will nur…" Sie blickt an mir herab. „Zusehen. Vielleicht sogar eingreifen… wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Ja, ich denke ich verstehe.

Granger, das perverse Miststück, will eine kleine Peepshow. Vielleicht sogar ne nette kleine Handsession.

In anderen Worten: Sie will mich erniedrigen.

Und mein Körper, der miese Verräter, pumpt Augenblick all mein Blut dahin, wo ich es am Wenigsten mag: in meinen Kopf.

Ich schlucke, versuche irgendeine geistreiche und Kopf-aus-der-Schlinge-befördernde Antwort zu finden. Die kann was erleben. Was glaubt sie eigentlich, wen sie hier vor sich hat?

„Du hast gar keine Wahl, Malfoy", fährt das Biest neben mir jedoch plötzlich ganz unerwartet fort. Grinsend durchblättert sie das Magazin. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie kreativ ich sein kann", flüstert sie dabei.

Na, ich fürchte, ich habe gerade einen kleinen wenig amüsanten Vorgeschmack bekommen.

Kopfschüttelnd und ungläubig lachend lehne ich mich zurück, bis ich den Baumstamm berühre. „Ich könnte dich auch einfach in die nächste Wand hexen, Granger", knurre ich.

Sie nickt zustimmend. „Könntest du. Aber, auch dann würde ich zur Schulleitung gehen. Und vielleicht würden sie das Magazin nicht finden. Und vielleicht würden sie mir nicht glauben. Aber Fakt ist: Dein Ruf wäre ruiniert, Malfoy. Denk nur mal an deinen Vater", sagt sie zuckersüß und sticht damit natürlich genau in meinen einzigen, wirklich offensichtlichen, wunden Punkt.

„Ich könnte dich auch einfach umbringen. Mit bloßen Händen oder auch mit Magie", bringe ich zischend hervor und starre zwischen den Zweigen der Weide in den Himmel.

Granger schüttelt neben mir das hübsche, und zugegeben verdammt schlaue und fiese, Köpfchen. Verdammt, DAS habe ich ihr wirklich nicht zugetraut. Und irgendwie hat es was…

Mal davon abgesehen, dass es sich gerade volle Breitseite gegen mich richtet.

„Askaban auf Lebzeiten, Malfoy. Wäre es das wirklich wert?", flüstert sie neben mir im Singsang vor sich hin und öffnet zwei weitere Knöpfe meines Hemdes. „Dabei verlange ich doch gar nicht so viel."

„Du bist tot, Granger", knurre ich, lasse sie aber gewähren.

Sie kichert. „Halt die Klappe und fang endlich an. Bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Ein letztes Mal atme ich tief durch.

Dann lasse ich meine Hand auf meinen Bauch gleiten.

_Ja, wenn ihr bis hierher gelesen habt, dürftet ihr die erste Ahnung haben, wohin das Ganze führen könnte. Oder nicht? ;) Wer mich kennt weiß: Nichts ist, wie es scheint. Oder ausnahmsweise doch mal? **Lach**_

_PS: Der nächste Teil von Dark Kiss kommt morgen. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Fighting rules**

Fast schon vorsichtig streiche ich immer wieder über meinen Bauch und meine Brust. Verdammte scheiße: Ich spüre regelrecht, dass meine elende Hand leicht zittert. Und wahrscheinlich sieht und spürt die Hyäne das neben mir auch.

„Man könnte meinen, du hast das noch nie gemacht", flüstert Granger spottend und ich halte knurrend inne.

„Granger verdammt. Halte einfach die Klappe", gebe ich zurück.

Das Miststück zuckt neben mir zaghaft mit den Schultern und beginnt im Magazin zu blättern. „Brauchst du vielleicht noch einmal Ansporn?"

„Hier gibt es kein _noch einmal_", knurre ich, doch sie ignoriert meinen Einwand.

„Wie wäre es mit Fairy? Funkle? Oder doch Candy?", fragt sie amüsiert und hält mir die entsprechenden Bilder und Seiten entgegen.

„Merlin Granger, nimm den Mist aus meinem Gesicht, bevor ich mich vergesse", fluche ich schneidend.

Ganz ehrlich, mir platzt gleich der Kragen. Und dann werde ich aufstehen, sie in die Wand hexen und mich einfach verdünnisieren.

Vielleicht bringe ich sie auch um und werde mich auf Lebzeiten verstecken. In irgendeiner dunklen Höhle.

„Ich wollte dir nur helfen", gibt sie zuckersüß zurück und lässt das Magazin hinter sich ins Gras fallen. Dann kommt sie etwas näher an mich heran, streckt ihre Hand nach mir aus.

Ich weiche mit stechendem Blick etwas vor ihr zurück. „Fass mich nicht an", fauche ich.

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht mich herausfordernd an. „Hast du etwa den wichtigsten Teil unseres Deals vergessen?"

„Unseren Deal?", lache ich gehässig. „Du meinst wohl, deines wahnwitzigen Erpressungsplans."

Granger zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nenne es, wie du willst. Fakt ist aber: Ich fasse dich an, wann ich es will", haucht sie, rutscht wieder näher an mich heran und lässt ihre Hand auf meine Brust sinken.

Ich beobachte sie skeptisch dabei, wie sie erst in kleinen Kreisen über meinen Brustkorb streicht. Dann werden die Kreise von Mal zu Mal größer, bis sie schließlich jedes Mal und mit jeder Runde über eine meiner Brustwarzen reibt.

Nicht, dass ich mich entspannen oder genießen würde. Langsam aber sicher richten sich diese kleinen Verräter jedoch etwas auf; was dem Miststück neben mir ein durch und durch zufriedenes Grinsen entlockt.

„Bilde dir darauf nichts ein", gebe ich matt zurück.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich endlich um zentralere Dinge kümmerst?", raunt sie mir zu und zwirbelt eine meiner Brustwarzen. Ich ziehe schneidend die Luft ein und muss meinen Körper davon abhalten, weiteres Blut in meine Wangen zu pumpen.

Nicht weil es mir so entsetzlich peinlich ist; sondern weil ich so verdammt wütend bin.

Am liebsten würde ich auf sie einschlagen, bis sie blutet.

Doch wahrscheinlich wäre ich dann bis an mein Lebensende der Perverse, der von Granger beim Masturbieren im Freien erwischt wurde. Und das Beste daran ist, dass ich gar nicht wirklich Hand angelegt hatte!

Aber, ich fürchte, man würde mir kein Wort glauben. Das war der Preis, den man dafür zahlte, der böse Junge zu sein.

Stattdessen sehe ich ihr also nun tatenlos dabei zu, wie sie meine Brustwarzen betatscht und triezt, bis sie steinhart sind, und schiebe doch tatsächlich zögernd meine Hand unter meine Shorts.

„Na also. Braver Junge", lacht sie leise.

Ich halte einen Moment inne, funkele sie wütend an. „Granger, noch einmal und ich schwöre dir, ich scheiße auf alles. Vor allem auf dich. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Und ich meine es todernst. Ich werde ihr ihren blöden Kopf abreißen und lachend in ihren Hals scheißen. Hysterisch lachend, denn dann war wahrscheinlich eh alles egal…

Granger lacht erneut, dieses Mal hat es allerdings etwas merkwürdig Einlenkendes. Sie umfasst meine Hand – die, die sich gerade meines Geschmackes nach viel zu nah an meinem Ding befindet – und schiebt diese etwas herunter: Oder eher, sie versucht es.

Doch sie kann mich mal. Ich denke nicht einmal daran, meine Hand von ihr irgendwo hinschieben zu lassen. Stattdessen schenke ich ihr einfach nur einen vielsagenden Blick.

Dieses elende bisschen Stolz kann sie mir jawohl lassen.

Sie hält inne, lässt dann leise seufzend von meiner Hand ab und sieht kopfschüttelnd in meinen Schoss. „So wird das nicht funktionieren, Malfoy", haucht sie dann.

Und bei ihrem blöden Tonfall durchfährt mich ein komischer und undeutbarer Schauer.

Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was genau er mir sagen will.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mir _so_ zu nahe kommst. Fass mich an, wo du willst, aber du wirst dich von meinem Ding fernhalten", fauche ich bedrohlich leise.

Granger sieht auf, funkelt mich aus tiefdunklen braunen Augen amüsiert an und streicht sich eine dunkelbraune Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Ach, machst du jetzt hier die Regeln?"

„Ich werde es nicht wiederholen", knurre ich und zucke herausfordernd mit der Augenbraue. „Ich wette du bekommst schon mehr, als du kleines, perverses Stück dir erhofft hast."

Sie lacht lauthals auf. „Sagt der, der es sich unter einer Weide besorgt. Mitten am Tag und mit einem billigen Schundheftchen zur Seite. Denk nur mal an die ganzen Erstklässler, die du hättest fürs Leben traumatisieren können."

„Ich habe es mir nicht besorgt. Das ist alles deiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen."

„Erzähl das Dumbledore… Oder deinem Vater…"

„Du bist so ein Miststück, Granger. Wissen Wiesel und Potthead, wie verdorben du wirklich bist?", zische ich.

Granger beugt sich vor, legt mir ihren Finger auf die Lippen. „Wie ich bereits sagte, wird das so nicht funktionieren." Ich hebe die Augenbraue und sie lässt von meinen Lippen ab. „Ich habe zwar Zeit, aber auch nicht ewig. Du solltest dich also in Stimmung bringen. Dann können wir auch noch mal über den Teil mit der Tabuzone reden."

„Du wirst mein Ding nicht anfassen", wiederhole ich mich ernst.

Und so wahr ich hier absurderweise halb nackt sitze, meine ich es auch so.

Ich habe echt keine Lust von diesem Miststück auf diese Art und Weise angefasst zu werden. Schlimm genug, dass ich sie daran teilhaben lassen werde, wenn ich mich so anfasse…

Sie nickt schwach und grinsend. „Überzeuge mich, dass es nicht nötig ist. Dann hast du mein Wort."

Schnaubend lasse ich mich zurück fallen. „SO funktioniert das sicherlich auch nicht", zische ich dabei.

„So?", haucht sie grinsend.

„Du setzt mich unter Druck", gebe ich zurück und funkele sie so überhaben wie möglich an. „Ich mag zwar so aussehen, als wäre ich zu gut um echt und wahr zu sein, doch leider Gottes bin auch ich nur aus Fleisch und Blut."

„Himmel, wie kann man nur so hoch sitzen?", fragt sie amüsiert.

„Wie kann man so tief sinken?", gebe ich schroff zurück - und ihr Lächeln erstirbt.

Einen Moment schweigt sie, starrt mich einfach nur an. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir gerade tatsächlich die Möglichkeiten durch den eindeutig etwas vernebelten Kopf gehen lasse.

Wenn sie mich verpfiff und man ihr glauben würde, was passieren konnte aber nicht musste aber halt doch sehr wahrscheinlich war, würde ich großen Ärger bekommen. Ziemlich großen Ärger.

Es wird mich ganz sicher meinen Ruf, sehr wahrscheinlich meine restliche Schulbildung und mein Erbe kosten. Und sehr wahrscheinlich auch mein Gehör – da mein Vater es mir aus dem Kopf prügeln wird.

Was sprach also, mal ganz realistisch gesehen, gegen die Vorstellung Granger hier eine kurze, kleine Show zu bieten?

Immerhin hatte sie es ganz offensichtlich bitter nötig. Ich tat ihr damit also sogar noch einen Gefallen.

Und genau gesehen habe ich wahrscheinlich schon schlimmere Dinge getan.

Etwa auf der Weihnachtsfeier volltrunken und innig mit Pansy geknutscht.

„Okay", lenke ich ein und atme tief durch. „Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, Granger. Großes Ehrenwort. Und vielleicht werde ich dir auch nicht die Hand abbeißen, wenn du doch auf die Idee kommen solltest, mich in der Tabuzone zu berühren…"

Einen Moment scheint sie tatsächlich zu überlegen. Und mir wird zugegeben etwas bange.

Etwas.

Nicht wirklich.

Ich kann sie immer noch töten und es auf einen der Drittklässler schieben.

Wozu waren die kleinen, nervigen Biester, die einen ständig mit belangloser Scheiße beim Rumknutschen und Rummachen störten denn sonst bitte gut?

„Okay", haucht sie schließlich und ganz langsam stiehlt sich dieses erhabene Grinsen zurück auf ihr Gesicht. „Dann lass mal sehen, was du so unter _dir Mühe geben_ verstehst."

* * *

_Und da sind wir wieder. Ich denke jedem müsste spätestens jetzt klar werden, wohin das Ganze führen wird. __**Lach **__Wie bereits angedeutet war das hier eine Funstory, die ich ursprünglich eigentlich nur für eine Freundin geschrieben hatte – und für mein eigenes Amüsement. Und nach wie vor bin ich tatsächlich etwas unsicher, weil diese Geschichte so viel ... und grundlegend so wenig Plot vorweist._

_Da aber doch einige von euch dieser FF folgen und sie einige Zugriffe verbucht hat, poste ich einfach mal weiter. ;) Wer etwas mehr Plot wünscht: Schaut doch mal bei __**Dark Kiss**__ rein. Ihr findet sie unter meinen Storys. _

_Danke für die Reviews, meine Lieben! __**keksewerf**_

_Reviewtime:_

_die-na: Ja ja. Wohin nur? ;) Da gibt es ja 101 verschiedene Wege. __**gg **__Naja, ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du es lieber schön romantisch mochtest?! Ich fürchte, davon wird es hier nicht ganz so viel geben. Aber, da gibt es ja andere Storys. Ich freue mich aber sehr, dass du dabei bist. :)_

_nibin: ... geschrieben habe ich ja schon. Die Story ist praktisch schon seit 2010 fertig. __**Lach **__Und ich werde natürlich fleißig weiter posten. Es freut mich, dass es dir zu gefallen scheint._


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Stones and starts**

Ich seufze, lehne mich wieder etwas zurück.

So weit, bis ich schließlich wieder den rauen Stamm des Baumes im Rücken spüre. Und sie lässt sich neben mir ebenfalls zurückfallen. Oder eher: Sie lässt sich gemeinsam mit mir zurückfallen. Legt dabei geradezu vertraut eine Hand auf meine Schulter und lässt die andere wieder auf meinen halb nackten Bauch fallen.

Ohne hinzusehen spüre ich, dass sie mich ansieht. Und ich lege keinen Wert darauf, das spöttische Grinsen zu sehen, welches ich gerade spüre. Es ist eindeutig da.

Sanft schiebt sie mir das geöffnete Hemd über die Schultern, legt meinen Oberkörper in der Front fast komplett frei. Dann lässt sich ihre Hand wieder in Kreisen über meine Haut fahren; malträtiert mich hier und da zaghaft mit ihren Nägeln.

Ich zucke etwas zusammen, ziehe schneidend etwas Luft ein.

„Du verlierst Zeit, Malfoy", haucht sie amüsiert, „jetzt ganz ohne dich unter Druck zu setzen."

‚Miststück', denke ich mir und schließe wütend die Augen.

Versuche mir ein etwas angenehmeres Bild vor das innere Auge zu rufen, während ich meine Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten lasse. Dieses Mal erst einmal über der Hose. Mit leichtem Druck massiere ich meinen Schritt, stelle mir vor es wäre die kleine Brünette aus Ravenclaw.

Die, die heute in Kräuterkunde die Augen nicht von mir lassen konnte.

Lautstark entweicht mir etwas Luft, als ich den Druck etwas verstärke und das Bein anziehe. Und ich kann Granger neben mir leise keuchen hören, spüre, wie sie sich etwas verspannt. Ihre linke Hand auf meiner nackten Schulter verrät sie: Die Nägel bohren sich leicht in mein Fleisch.

Ich kann mir ein ganz schwaches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Soviel zur Kontrolle.

Meine Lippen öffnen sich leicht und nicht vollkommen unbeabsichtigt, als ich einen Moment durch die Hose meine Hoden knete. Genauso, wie ich es schon Hunderte Male in der Abgeschiedenheit meines Zimmers gemacht habe. Und so, wie man es eben nur selber bewerkstelligte: nicht zu fest, aber auch nicht zu zaghaft.

Ich spüre regelrecht, wie ihre Augen an meinem Schritt kleben. Und sicherlich auch an der wachsenden Beule, die mein immer härter werdendes Ding langsam aber sicher in diese schlägt.

Keuchend lehne ich mich zurück, werfe etwas theatralisch den Kopf in den Nacken und reibe grob über meinen Schritt - reize mich durch die Hose hindurch.

„Zieh das aus", keucht Granger plötzlich heiser und atemlos neben mir. Und ehe ich mich versehe, befindet sich ihre Hand an meinem Hosenbund.

Meine Wangen beginnen leicht zu brennen, als mir bewusst wird, wie verdammt ernst sie diese Sache meint. Nicht, dass ich mich schäme. Über die gewöhnlichen Maße hinweg jedenfalls nicht.

Mich vor Granger auszuziehen, war grenzwertig. Mir vor ihr einen runterzuholen war stark grenzwertig, sofern man bedachte, dass es sie eindeutig mehr anheizte als mich.

Mich vor Granger auszuziehen UND mir einen runterzuholen, das schlug aber eindeutig über diese hinweg. Und darüber tröstete mich auch nicht der Triumph hinweg, dass ich wohl eine ziemlich unerwartete Verehrerin habe.

Ich öffne die Augen, sehe sie so skeptisch wie gerade möglich an. Ihre braunen Augen wirken fast schwarz, ihre Lippen sind gerötet und so auch ihre Wangen.

Wäre sie nicht Granger, würde ich jetzt behaupten, sie sah verdammt gut aus…

„Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht mitten auf den Ländereien ausziehen, Granger", flüstere ich leise und versuche weiterhin mit allen Mittel dagegen anzugehen, nicht noch mehr zu erröten, als es eh schon passiert war.

Sie mustert mich erneut mit diesen dunklen Augen, ihre Brust hebt sich schnell und heftig. In ihrer Miene liegt etwas Unzufriedenes und entsetzlich Enttäuschtes.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal", hauche ich und reibe mir provozierend über den Schritt.

Leider scheint sie sich etwas zu fassen, denn sie runzelt argwöhnisch die Stirn.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass du genug zu sehen bekommst", füge ich hinzu, lasse von meinem Schritt ab und öffne langsam meine Gürtelschnalle. Fiebrig folgen ihre Augen meinen Händen und sie leckt sich fahrig über die Lippen. Sie zuckt verräterisch zusammen, als ich die Schnalle lautstark aufschnacken lasse.

„Ich will in die Tabuzone", gibt sie schließlich zurück und funkelt mich aus tiefbraunen Augen und breit grinsend an.

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue.

„Das, oder du ziehst die Hose aus."

Mit emotionsloser Miene mustere ich sie, fasse einen unguten und doch annehmbar erscheinenden Gedanken, der sich zu einem brauchbaren Plan entwickeln könnte.

Also öffne ich schließlich ohne weitere Worte meine Hose und schiebe sie etwas herunter. Grangers Grinsen wird bedenklich breit, als sie meine Geste für sich deutet und ohne Umschweife, greift sie ebenfalls hinab und schiebt den Stoff noch etwas weiter über meine Hüften hinweg.

Als der erste Flaum meiner Schamhaare sich zeigt, atme ich ein letztes Mal ungläubig aus. Ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war?

„Ich habe noch einen kleinen Punkt. Oder eher, eine Forderung", sage ich schließlich und halte sie am Arm davon ab, meine Shorts über meinen Schoss hinweg zuschieben.

Der Lockenschopf, aka Gryffindors Mopp, wendet sich zu mir um; denkt jedoch nicht einmal daran, meine Shorts loszulassen.

„Forderungen, Malfoy? Ich denke, du hast schon weitaus genug gefordert."

„Es wird dir gefallen. Ganz sicher", wispere ich überheblich und lasse meine Hand über ihren Rücken wandern.

Und wie erwartet zuckt sie bei der flüchtigen Berührung heftig zusammen. Ihre Lippen zittern, als sie für einen winzig kleinen Moment die Augen schließt.

„Ich werde dir sagen, wenn es so weit ist", flüstere ich und streiche immer wieder über ihren Rücken, spiele beinahe zärtlich mit ihren wirren Locken.

„Wenn es s oweit ist?"

Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen. „Muss ich das jetzt wirklich in noch deutlichere Worte fassen?"

Einen Moment scheint es in ihrem Kopf zu rattern, dann beginnt sie wieder schadenfroh oder auch zufrieden zu grinsen. „Klingt perfekt."

Oh ja. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie mich über die Klippe treiben wird...

Eine Sekunde beginnen meine Wangen bei dem Gedanken daran, wieder zu brennen. Ich atme tief durch und breche den Blickkontakt ab.

„Was ist, Malfoy?" Spott. Ich wusste bisher gar nicht, dass sie spöttisch klingen kann. „Ich für meinen Teil freue mich darauf, wenn du keuchend in meiner Hand kommst."

Touche… Ich kräusele wütend und schwer atmend die Lippen; während mein Körper mir erstens einen 1A-Schauer aufhalst und mir zweitens eine ganze Wagenladung Blut in die Wangen jagt.

Granger kichert neben mir leise und ehe ich mich versehe, hat die Schlange mir einfach die Shorts über den Schoss gezogen. Ein kalter Luftzug lässt mich zusammenzucken und ich fahre beinahe etwas hektisch herum.

Sie beäugt meine geschwollene Länge einen Moment grinsend, sieht mich dann herausfordernd und aus schwarzen Augen an. Da war eindeutig eine Schlange in dieser falschen Löwin.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig", sage ich matt, versuche die Zügel wieder an mich zu nehmen.

Granger beugt sich zurück, sorgt mit einigen Handgriffen dafür, dass meine Shorts da bleiben, wo sie sind und rutscht dann wieder komplett neben mich.

„Das sehe ich", haucht sie dann herausfordernd und amüsiert.

Ich ziehe schneidend etwas Luft ein, funkele sie an und hole dann zum nächsten Schlag aus. Indem ich für einen Moment einfach meinen Kopf ausschalte und meine Handfläche einige Male ausgestreckt über meine erhitzte und entblößte Körpermitte fahren lasse.

Natürlich liegen ihre Augen sofort wieder hungrig auf mir.

Einige Male setze ich das Spielchen fort, kann das eine oder andere Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als es langsam aber sicher anfängt, wirklich gut zu tun. Absurd, wenn ich bedenke, dass Granger gerade so nah neben mir sitzt.

Vielleicht regt es mich aber auch gerade deswegen an.

Wer wusste das schon?

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischt meiner Kehle und ich halte mitten auf meinem Schoss inne. Versperre ihr so einen großen Teil der Sicht.

Mit schmalen Lippen, stark geröteten Wangen und keuchend sieht sie auf.

„Eine Sache noch", bringe ich schwer atmend hervor und schiebe mir eine schweißnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht, „ich will beizeiten auch in die Tabuzonen."

Granger starrt mich an, als wäre ich von einem anderen Planeten. Scheinbar kriegt ihr angeschwollenes Hirn gerade nichts mehr zusammen.

„Ich will dich anfassen", sagte ich also erklärend, lasse von mir ab und knöpfe ihre Bluse auf.

Zu meiner Überraschung lässt sie mich gewähren. Schaut mir einfach nur aus dunklen Augen dabei zu, wie ich ihren Oberkörper Knopf für Knopf entblöße und uns sozusagen auf einen gewissen Gleichstand bringe.

Scheiß auf die _Ich fasse das Schlammblut nicht an_-Masche. Warum sollte ich mich bitte erniedrigen lassen, ohne dabei selber ein wenig auf meine Kosten zu kommen?

In jeglicher Hinsicht: sowohl die Sexuelle als auch die des Racheaktes.

Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich sie an mich ziehe, um sie herum greife und ihren BH öffne. Sekunden später hängt er lose an ihren schmalen Schultern und ich schiebe ihn beiseite und verschaffe mir etwas mehr Sicht auf ihre prallen, runden Brüste.

Eins stand schon lange fest: Granger war von der Natur gut gesegnet worden. Und so kann ich mir ein leichtes Keuchen nicht verkneifen, als nur noch etwas Luft zwischen mir und ihren Brüsten liegt. Die Luft, oder auch die Erregung und meine Nähe, haben ihre Nippel bereits hart gemacht. Sie springen mir beinahe entgegen.

Mit geübten Händen drehe ich sie herum, schiebe den BH komplett nach oben und sauge fest an ihrem rechten Nippel.

Keuchend windet sie sich unter mir, vergräbt fahrig ihre Hand in meinen Haaren.

Ich nehme das jetzt Mal als j_a._

So wie sie sich auch weiterhin willig darbietet und offenbart, kann ich eigentlich gar nicht falsch liegen. Ihre andere Hand, die die nicht in meinen Haaren liegt, tastet blindlings nach meinem Körper, kommt schließlich auf meiner nackten Hüfte zum Liegen. Zittrig fährt sie immer wieder über mein nacktes Fleisch, zieht mich immer näher an sich.

Ein fettes Grinsen ziert mein Gesicht, als ich mir den linken Nippel vornehme.

Eins steht fest: Granger wird es noch bitter bereuen, dass sie heute die Ländereien betreten hat.

* * *

_Wir nähern uns dem Ende: Das nächste Chap wird auch das letzte sein. Die großen Reden spare ich mir also noch auf. ;) Danke an alle, die bisher dabei waren. Und das waren laut der Stats im April gar nicht mal so wenige. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Story doch so gut ankommt. Und wenn ihr mögt, dann lasst mir doch ein paar Zeilen als Review da. :)_

_Ganz großes Danke an __**die-na**__ (sehe ich grundlegend ähnlich. ;) und ich freue mich, dass du auch beim __was-anderen__ dabei bist. ), __**LW**__ (ja, ich liebe es... wie du siehst__. lol)__ und __**Anna**__ (jetzt. ;) und es freutt mich, dass die ff dir gefällt. :)) für die Reviews. Ihr rockt! __**kekse**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Bitter sweet revenge**

Granger windet sich immer noch keuchend unter mir, als ich schließlich von ihren Nippeln ablasse. Natürlich sind die Biester steinhart und glänzen einen Moment, meiner Zunge wegen, in der Sonne.

Mit spöttischem Grinsen sehe ich dabei zu, wie die schwüle Sommerluft sie umspielt und noch härter, aber trocken, zurücklässt.

„Wenn du hier aufhören willst, machen wir bei dir weiter", singsangt sie schließlich und drängt mich von ihr.

Ich muss zugeben, ich würde mir jetzt lieber eine klitzekleine Pause gönnen. Denn auch wenn es gerade Grangers Brüste in meinem Gesicht waren und Grangers nackter Schenkel, der mein Ding unruhig gerieben und massiert hatte, war ich gerade verdammt angespitzt. Zu spitz.

Und es gibt eben Triumphe, die ich dem Miststück nicht gönnen will und werde.

Allerdings hat sie mich bereits zurück in die Grade befördert, bevor ich überhaupt klar genug denken kann. Somit bin ich für einen erneuten Angriff, oder auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver etwas zu langsam.

Mein Rücken macht also grobe Bekanntschaft mit dem Baumstamm und mein hartes Ding rekelt sich dem elenden Schlammblut vollkommen ausgehärtet entgegen. Wenigstens habe ich noch keine verräterischen Tröpfchen verloren. Wäre ja auch noch schöner gewesen, da sie diese sicherlich an ihrem blöden Schenkel gespürt hätte.

Ich blicke innerlich fluchend in die Baumkrone, während sie natürlich zufrieden in meinen nackten Schoss starrt. Zu meinem grenzenlosen Glück sind mir Hose und Shorts durch ihr unruhiges Rumrutschen bis zu den Kniekehlen gerutscht.

„Spar dir jeglichen Kommentar, Granger", knurre ich drohend.

Ihr entwischt ein heiseres und gehässiges Lachen und ich senke den Blick, schenke ihr einen meiner vielsagendsten. Und er sagt: Halt´s Maul! Und zwar laut und deutlich.

Doch sie erwidert es nur mit einem Grinsen. Dabei stützt sie sich mit geröteten Wangen auf meiner Schulter ab, durchbohrt mich mit ihren fast schwarzen Augen und spielt herausfordernd mit einer dunkelbraunen, klammen Locke. Dabei streift ihr Handrücken immer wieder ihren gehärteten Nippel.

Mit einem verräterischen Keuchen wende ich mich ab.

Merlin, warum hasst du mich?

„Du bist so schön hart. Lass uns das nicht verschwenden", flüstert sie mir plötzlich heiß und hörbar erregt ins Ohr.

Und ich wende mich ihr mit möglichst harter Miene zu. „Ich sagte, ich ficke dich nicht", bringe ich zischend hervor.

Sie lacht heiser, funkelt mich amüsiert an. „Malfoy, das habe ich verstanden." Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen wickelt sie ihre Locke bis zum Halsansatz auf und lässt diese dann wieder zurückfallen. „Obwohl du deine Meinung ja heute bereits mehrmals geändert hast."

Ich entschließe mich dazu, einfach einen Moment meinen Mund zu halten.

Granger seufzt, lässt einen Moment von mir ab und lässt sich neben mir mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm fallen. „Keine Sorge: Kein Ficken! Darauf lege ich selbst keinen Wert", flüstert sie und sieht mich aus herablassenden Augen an. „Du hattest das dreckige Ding wahrhaftig schon in zu vielen Löchern."

Ein bitteres und ungläubiges Lachen entwischt mir, doch sie bringt mich zum Schweigen.

„Du lässt wieder nach, Malfoy", haucht sie und deutet auf meine Körpermitte.

Ich folge ihrem Blick und sehe, dass sie dummerweise Recht hat. Meine Härte fällt etwas in sich zusammen.

„Weil du elende Schlampe mich beleidigst", gebe ich herausfordernd zurück und beschäftige mich beiläufig etwas mit meinem _dreckigen Ding_; wie das wertlose Schlammblut es gerade so schön auf den Punkt gebracht hatte.

„Na na, Malfoy", haucht sie lachend und beugt sich etwas vor. Natürlich kleben ihre Augen wieder an meiner massierenden Hand fest. Doch zu meinem Missmut etwas weniger hitzig und erbärmlich.

Ich lehne mich zurück, starre mit zusammengepressten Lippen hinauf in die Baumkrone. Dieses elende Miststück wagte es tatsächlich, so mit mir zu sprechen.

Als wenn ich mein Ding in ihr dreckiges Loch stecken würde.

Dummerweise hatte dieses Kontra meinen Mund nicht rechtzeitig verlassen. Und ein verspätetes Kontra war ein schlechtes Kontra. Entweder man schoss direkt zurück oder man hielt seine blöde Klappe und brütete klammheimlich über seinen Stolzverlust.

Ich gönne mir einen kritischen Seitenblick. Doch ich bereue es auch gleich wieder.

Sie ist viel zu entspannt.

Was wahrscheinlich an meiner wenig glaubwürdigen Performance liegt. Wut und Masturbation passen nicht wirklich zueinander. Vor allem nicht, wenn sich das Objekt der Wut auf meine Schulter lehnt und mir dabei zusieht.

Herablassend und amüsiert.

Also beiße ich mir verräterisch auf die Unterlippe, ziehe das rechte Bein an und beginne schneller und fester zu massieren. Auf und ab, hier und da mit einer kleinen Drehung und ab und an mit einer Extrarunde über die Spitze.

Jedoch nicht mit der gewünschten Wirkung. Weder bei mir noch bei ihr.

„Kannst du dir noch etwas mehr _Mühe_ geben?", haucht sie amüsiert in mein Ohr.

Ich stoppe in meiner Bewegung und atme lautstark aus. Erst jetzt wird mir irgendwie bewusst, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe.

Kapitulierend lasse ich von mir ab und fahre mir mit den Händen durch die schweißnassen Haare. Diese elende Hitze macht mich fertig.

Wenn es Granger nicht vorher tut.

Verdammt, ich brauche einen weiteren Plan. Einen, der mich Plan A verwirklichen lässt.

Also blicke ich sie fragend an. Natürlich frage ich mich, was ich mit ihr anstellen kann, damit ich sie letztendlich da hinbekomme, wo ich sie haben will. Ohne mich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Jetzt mehr, als ich es eh schon tun werde.

Und währen sie fragend ihre Lippen schürzt, kommt es mir.

Der Geistesblitz natürlich…

„Ich kann das nicht", sage ich also mit tragischem Gesichtsausdruck und lehne mich zurück.

Sie sieht mich aus dunklen Augen ungläubig an.

Ich zucke herausfordernd mit den Schultern. Und einen Moment muss ich über ihr verdutztes, dummes Gesicht fast lachen. Passt nicht ganz in meinen Racheplan, doch ich muss mich einfach einen Moment daran aufgeilen.

Wenn ich sonst schon nicht so wirklich geil werden will.

Was Granger natürlich wieder wütend macht und abkühlen lässt. „Malfoy, wir hatten einen Deal", knurrt sie und rutscht etwas von mir.

Mit einem Grinsen lecke ich mir über die Lippen und starre ihr auf die prallen Brüste. Was sie dazu veranlasst, in ihrer Wut die Bluse zu schließen.

Herausfordernd hebe ich den Blick. „Das klappt nun einmal nicht auf Kommando."

Ihre Stirn zieht sich in Falten und sie macht sich daran aufzustehen. Was natürlich nicht zu meinem Plan gehört, also halte ich sie genervt stöhnend am Arm zurück.

„Was hältst du von einer Dealänderung?", platze ich also heraus.

„Du kannst mich mal", faucht sie und versucht sich loszumachen.

„Merlin, hör mir doch erst mal zu", gifte ich zurück und bringe sie grob zum Stillsitzen.

Sie hebt kurz eine Augenbraue, was wohl so viel bedeuten soll wie: Schieß mal los.

Also lasse ich sie los und lehne mich wieder etwas zurück. „Vergessen wir das mit der Tabuzone und versuchen es auf deine Art und Weise." Ich schließe die Augen, ich möchte sie jetzt wirklich nicht ansehen.

Merlin, ich fasse gerade nicht, was ich sage. Aber, ich habe eh schon so große Teile meines Stolzes und meiner Selbstachtung verloren, da kam es auf diesen winzigen Splitter nun auch nicht mehr an.

„Meine Art und Weise?", fragt sie verwirrt.

Seufzend öffne ich die Augen und sehe sie an.

Wie kann man nur so schwer von Begriff sein?

Sie zuckt erneut mit der Augenbraue und ich deute ohne Worte auf ihre Hand und meinen Schoss. Und natürlich erhellt sich ihr Gesicht mit diesen geröteten Wangen und den leicht angeschwollenen Lippen; auf die sich gerade ein zufriedenes und erhabenes Grinsen stiehlt.

Ja, soll sie grinsen, solange sie noch kann.

Und natürlich schnellt sie völlig unerwartet und nicht einen Funken Zeit verschwendend vor und stürzt sich auf mich, wie ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe. Noch bevor ich mich darauf vorbereiten kann, ist ihre Hand also da, wo ich sie ganz sicher niemals haben wollte.

Doch wenigstens fühlt es sich nicht so schlimm an, wie ich es erwartet hatte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte es sich noch nicht einmal schlecht an.

Ich lehne mich also etwas zurück, hebe kurz meinen Hintern um mich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen und schließe die Augen. Wenigsten würde ich mir jetzt keinen mehr vor dem Schlammblut runterholen. Sie würde es tun.

Was es irgendwie nur bedingt weniger schlimm und erniedrigend machte.

Aber, darüber konnte ich mir später Gedanken machen. Etwa, wenn ich sie bis aufs Mark erniedrigt hatte. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran lässt mich mal wieder schadenfroh grinsen.

Und mein Grinsen lässt sie scheinbar härter zupacken; was mir ein verräterisches Keuchen entlockt. Überrascht öffne ich die Augen und sehe sie an. Sie schaut eine ganze Spur zu selbstgefällig aus. Doch mir fehlt gerade die Kraft, etwas dagegen zu tun.

„An was denkst du?", haucht sie spöttisch und zwingt mich erneut aufstöhnen. Verdammt, sie ist wirklich gut.

Im fiese Pläne schmieden, aber auch darin mich zu _massieren_.

Grinsend fährt sie unentwegt an meiner Länge auf und ab, hat nach einigen Minuten sogar einen fast perfekten Rhythmus und Druck raus. Ob sie das aus ihren Büchern hat oder doch von Wiesel oder Krum?

„Ich habe dich was gefragt?", wiederholt sie sich, knabbert spielerisch an meinem Ohrläppchen und lässt von meinem Ding ab - nur um sanft meine Hoden zu kneten.

Natürlich zu sanft.

„Was genau meinst du?", frage ich schroff und heiser.

Sie knabbert an der Haut unter meinem Ohrläppchen, küsst dann beinahe sanft meinen Nacken. „Du hast so schön fies gegrinst. Ich will also wissen, was du dir so Schönes vorgestellt hast."

Ich lache bitter. „Nichts."

„Spar dir das. Ich weiß genau, dass ihr dabei ebenfalls eure kleinen, perversen Fantasien auslebt."

Wenn die wüsste.

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie ich dich vor Potter und Wiesel in den Hintern nehme, bis du blutest und schreist", lache ich so gut es mir gerade möglich ist.

Granger verkrampft sich neben mir, übt scheinbar zur Strafe etwas Druck auf meine Hoden in ihrer Hand aus. Doch scheiße: Es ist perfekt.

Ich keuche, lasse meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

Und überraschenderweise presst sie ihren Kopf ebenfalls keuchend gegen meine Haut. Als ich ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwerfe, sehe ich, dass sie ihre Beine verdammt verräterisch zusammenpresst.

Touche… Läuft doch wunderbar.

In ihrem Geruch liegt eindeutig schon etwas Anziehendes: Sie ist feucht.

Allerdings sind Röcke in solchen Situationen wirklich die Pest. Denn sie halten diese Art von Gerüchen nicht im Geringsten im Zaum. Und dass das blöde Schlammblut mittlerweile fast auf meinem Schoss sitzt, macht es nicht besser.

Aber was soll´s? Im Grunde wird es mir nur über die Klippen helfen.

Und hilfreiche Spuren hinterlassen.

Ich drehe mich also etwas zu ihr herum, lasse sie weiter an meinen Hoden hantieren, während ich sie zurückdrücke und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung ihre Beine spreize.

Ihr Griff um meine Eier wird fester, als ich beginne sie durch den Slip zwischen den Beinen zu triezen. Und wie ich bereits vermutet habe, ist sie bereits verdammt feucht. Zu feucht.

Denn irgendwo hört halt auch meine Grenze des Belastbaren auf.

Sie keucht und spreizt die Beine etwas weiter, als ich etwas fester reibe und dazu noch an ihrem Hals sauge. Wieder graben sich ihre Hände in meine Haare und ruinieren meine elende Frisur. Im Normalfall würde ich sie jetzt anbrüllen oder ihr die Hände über den Kopf zusammenhexen.

Denn ich hasse es, wenn sie mir die Frisur ruinieren.

Doch das alles wäre jetzt gerade wenig hilfreich. Also lasse ich das Schlammblut ausnahmsweise einmal gewähren. Auch wenn sie meine Grenzen beinahe überschreitet, als sie mir grob an den Haaren zieht, während ich ihren Slip etwas beiseiteschiebe und sie zu fingern beginne.

Grinsend presse ich mich fester gegen ihre Haut. Ihr Griff um meine Körpermitte wird fahriger, ihre Beine spreizen sich etwas weiter. Sie tanzt an den Klippen. Und zwar verdammt nah. Zu nah…

Also ziehe ich meine Finger blitzschnell aus ihr und richte mich auf.

Sie sieht zitternd und keuchend zu mir hoch. Ihr Gesicht ist eine lustvolle und vernebelte Farce. Zugegeben weiß ich gerade nicht so recht, was ich jetzt lieber machen möchte:

Mich zwischen ihre geschwollenen Lippen schieben und ihren Mund nehmen, bis sie um Erbarmen bettelt, oder sie zu Brei schlagen.

Doch natürlich verfolge ich einen höheren Plan.

Keuchend rolle ich mich also von ihr und deute auf meine pochende und in den letzten Minuten vernachlässigte Körpermitte.

Granger bleibt allerdings erst einmal ein gefühltes Jahrhundert neben mir liegen. „Malfoy du Mistkerl, zwei Sekunden länger und ich wäre gekommen", jappst sie.

Ja, das war mir bewusst.

„Wirklich? Verdammt", hauche ich spöttisch und sie funkelt mich wütend und erhitzt an. „Entschuldige bitte. Aber, immerhin geht es hier ja auch um mich, richtig?", setzte ich herausfordernd hinten an.

Einen Moment braucht sie sichtlich um sich zu fassen. „Das wirst du büßen", flüstert sie, als sie sich aufrichtet und mich zurück gegen den Baum presst.

Und du erst einmal, meine Liebe.

Ihre Hand ist sekundenspäter wieder an meinem Ding. Während ihre dunklen Augen mich erhitzt, gierig und wütend zugleich taxieren, reibt ihre Hand schnell und grob. Genauso wie ich es mag.

Ich lehne mich also keuchend zurück und schließe die Augen. Erstaunlicherweise muss ich mir gerade noch nicht einmal die kleine Ravenclaw oder sonst wen vorstellen. Der Gedanke, dass es Granger ist, erscheint mir gerade gar nicht mehr so übel.

Worüber ich mir später Gedanken machen kann.

Oder eher: Ich werde es jetzt einfach geschehenlassen und später ignorieren.

„Etwas fester", kommandiere ich heiser und drehe mich zu ihr.

Sie schnauft leise auf, jedoch beschleunigt sich ihr Tun tatsächlich. Und endlich spüre ich das erste, verräterische Brennen und Ziehen durch meinen Schoss schießen. Nicht bedenklich und vorwarnend stark. Doch soweit, dass ich weiß, dass mir für meinen nächsten Schritt nur noch wenige Minuten bleiben.

Ich öffne also meine Augen, sehe sie aus ganz sicher vernebelten Augen an und ziehe sie etwas an mich. Sie reibt fester, keucht heftig auf, als ich mein Gesicht erneut in ihrem Nacken vergrabe und einen heftigen Stoßseufzer einfach an ihrer Haut ersticke: Jedoch weiterhin hör- und spürbar.

Mit fahrigen Händen lasse ich meine Hände unter ihren Rock wandern, knete einen kurzen Moment ihren Hintern und streife sie durch ihren Slip hindurch. Granger keucht, spreizt die Beine und hebt ihren Hintern natürlich auch brav und erregt an, als ich ihr den Slip von den Hüften streife.

Sekundenspäter landet er hinter mir und ich kralle mich in ihrem Hintern fest, während sie fester und härter reibt.

Das Brennen wird stärker und ich spüre das erste Zucken.

Ein entsetzlich breites Grinsen ziert mein Gesicht, als ich heiß und heftig über ihre massierende Hand komme und den elenden, nassen Slip hinter mir weiß. Entspannt bleibe ich zurück, genieße eine Sekunde ihr unruhiges Keuchen und ihr rasendes Herz.

Dann lehne ich mir zurück, blicke sie herablassen und zufrieden an.

„Würdest du bitte loslassen", hauche ich und deute auf ihre Hand, die mein mittlerweile kleiner werdendes Fleisch immer noch fest umklammert.

Einen Moment folgt sie meinem Blick verwirrt, tut dann aber, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Als sie sich ebenfalls etwas zurücklehnt, zucken ihre Beine verräterisch.

Ich mustere sie amüsiert, wie sie da erregt und immer noch an der Klippe taumelnd neben mir mit dem nackten Hintern im Grass hockt. Die schweißnassen Locken kleben ihr an den geröteten Wangen sowie an den nackten Brüsten und ihre Augen sehen mich glasig und erwartungsvoll an.

Mit einem Grinsen wende ich mich ihr zu, ziehe meinen Zauberstab und säubere erst mich und dann ihre Hand. „Hast du sonst noch was abbekommen?", frage ich dann schroff.

Granger sieht unruhig an sich herab. „Ich denke nicht", keucht sie und presst erbärmlich die zitternden Schenkel zusammen. „Außerdem nehme ich die Pille."

Ich ziehe mir die Shorts und die Hose wieder an und richte langsam mein total verschwitztes Hemd. Dann sehe ich sie matt an. „Dann rate ich dir, sie auch schön regelmäßig zu nehmen."

Sie runzelt irritiert die Stirn. „Malfoy, können wir weitermachen? Ich halte es wirklich nicht mehr aus", platzt es schließlich ungeduldig aus ihr heraus.

Mit einem bedeutungsvollen Zucken meiner Augenbraue greife ich nach ihrem feuchten Slip und richte mich neben ihr auf. Etwas wackelig auf den ermüdeten Beinen, aber eindeutig um einiges erhabener, als das erbärmliche Geschöpf im Gras vor mir.

Ich mustere sie einen Augenblick herablassend. „Nein, ich denke nicht", hauche ich dann amüsiert.

Endlich bekomme ich das, worauf ich die ganze Zeit gewartet habe.

Erniedrigung. Und zwar nicht meine Eigene.

Granger braucht belustigend lange, bis sie meine Worte erreichen. Also habe ich noch für einen Moment die Genugtuung, mir ihre prallen, bebenden Brüste genauer anzusehen.

„Bitte was?", flüstert sie schließlich, setzt sich auf und winkelt die Beine an. Dann verschließt sie ihre Bluse mit geröteten Wangen, funkelt mich aber fassungslos und ungläubig an.

„Nein", wiederhole ich mich und betrachte ihren Slip in meiner Hand. Dann sehe ich sie erneut und so herablassend ich nur kann an. Und das ist bei mir verdammt herablassend. „Du kannst es dir natürlich selbst machen. Ich schaue gerne zu", flüstere ich und ihre Wangen beginnen regelrecht zu brennen.

„Du Mistkerl", flucht sie und presst die Beine erbärmlich zusammen.

Ich ziehe amüsiert die Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich mache dich fertig", flucht sie und grapscht nach dem Schmuddelheftchen neben ihr.

„Nicht doch, Granger", hauche ich und lasse den Slip aus meiner Hand fallen. Jedoch fange ich ihn mit den Fingerspitzen ab, sodass er feucht in der leichten Abendbrise vor-und zurücktaumelt. „Wenn du den hier nicht in der großen Halle sehen willst, lässt du das schön bleiben."

„Der könnte von jeder sein", faucht sie, doch ich sehe es tatsächlich entsetzt in ihren elenden Augen schimmern.

Wie süß.

„Granger, ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich binnen Sekunden selber verraten wirst", gebe ich selbstsicher zurück.

Ihre Lippen zittern, als sie sich mit ihren Armen umschlingt und mich ansieht. „Das bleibt also unter uns?", fragt sie schließlich hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich", hauche ich und verstaue ihren Slip in meiner Hosentasche. „Die Wahrheit versteht sich", füge ich gehässig hinten an.

Und wieder füllen sich ihre schönen Wangen mit Blut.

Natürlich ist ihre Erregung verschwunden.

„Also, wenn es dann nichts mehr zu sagen und zu sehen gibt, mache ich mich mal auf den Weg", sage ich und zwinkere ihr frech zu. „Es gibt viele dreckige Löcher für mich zu stopfen."

„Du bist ein mieses Arschloch, Malfoy", knurrt sie.

Ich sehe sie an, lecke mir grinsend über die Lippen. „Das wusstest du bereits vorher", sage ich dann schneidend. Ich spare mir das ‚Selbst schuld.' Ebenso wie ich mir das ‚du aber überraschenderweise auch' spare.

Mit einem letzten Grinsen drehe ich mich um und mache mich langsam zurück auf den Weg zum Schloss. „Ach ja: Wenn du es wagst, mir ein Halbblutbaby anzudrehen, hänge ich dich direkt neben deinen Slip", werfe ich ihr über die Schulter hinweg zu.

„Das kriegst du zurück", brüllt sie plötzlich.

Doch ich winke grinsend ab, schlendere mit federnden Schritten zurück zum Schloss.

Erst als ich sie außer Reich- und Sichtweite weiß, blicke ich zurück.

Nur zu, Granger.

Nur zu…

**~Finite Incantatem~**

* * *

_Danke an alle, die mich auf dieser Reise begleitet haben. ;)__** lach **_

_Nun ja, so entsetzlich lang war sie jetzt ja nicht. Es freut mich aber trotzdem, dass sich doch einige zu dieser Story verirrt haben... ich denke, ich muss an dieser Stelle nicht mehr allzu viel sagen. Es war eine lustige Shortstory, um mich und eine Freundin zu unterhalten – sie ist 2010 entstanden, ich habe sie aber natürlich noch einmal ein bisschen abgeändert und bearbeitet._

_Jedoch handelte es sich, wie bereits gesagt, um eine Shortstory. Momentan habe ich also keine Pläne, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben – auch wenn ein gewisser Reiz da ist. ;)_

_Ach ja: Am Samstag geht es mit __**Dark Kiss **__weiter._

_Reviewtime:_

_die-na: Ja, das war damals auch irgendwie der Grundgedanke der Geschichte. Hehe_

_LW: Danke... ich bin nach wie vor sehr happy, dass es dir gefällt. :)_

_Nibin: Wie immer: Danke! Es freut mich, dass du mit roten Wangen durch die Wohnung springen musst. lach_


End file.
